The big Surprise
by TeenStars
Summary: Seiya returns after 4 years.Serena hasn't stopped thinking of him.What will she chose?Seiya/Serena and Takei?Amy romances with mild yaoi in later chapters. May turn R rated for a little while in later chapters.
1. They meet again Part 1

****

The Big Surprise

Chapter 1 They meet- part I

It was a crystal clear night, the stars were shinning like diamonds in the sky. The house was shadowed in darkness all had long gone to bed. Serena lay asleep in her bed by her side a figure with long black hair. As she slept she felt the presence of someone near. The figure caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Learning into his hand she whispered Seiya. Just as she was about to wake Seiya layed a light kiss upon her lips and left with the whisper of wind. The next day after school Serena was walking home from school. Everyone was busy with after school activities. Serena was looking up at the sky day dreaming as usual, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Miss me dumpling? asked a familiar deep voice. Serena whipped her head around and looked into two familiar deep blue eyes. Seiya she gasped in astonishment," what are you doing here?" Seiya leaned down and leaned his cheek against hers. To see you of course, I couldn't stay away Seiya murmured. Serena's face grew hot with embarrassment for she didn't know what to say to that. Keeping one arm around her Seiya looked at her with puzzlement aren't you happy to see me he asks. Gazing into his eyes she breathlessly replies no, it's just been so long. I never expected to see you again Serena replied. I couldn't stand not being by your side. "My heart was breaking." Seiya said cupping her chin in his hand and making their eyes meet. As Serena tried to walk away her gaze fell upon a red rose in bloom. She jerked away from Seiya proclaiming "but I'm with Darien." I love Darien. As she turns to walk away Seiya pulls her back to him. I understand that you are with Darien but is it not even a possibility that you could love me? Raising her head their eyes slowly meet. Just as Serena is about to speak she is cut off by Seiya's soft lips. As they kissed tier bodies melted together in a tender embrace. All too soon the kiss was over and they heard a gasp let out form behind them. Whipping around they saw Amy staring at them in shock and amazement. Noticing that she has been seen she quickly turns and runs away.


	2. They meet again part 2

The Big Surprise

Chapter 2 - They Met again - Part II

Hi People! We are TeenStars! I say we because this is a collaboration of my friend and I. Disclaimer: We don't own sailor Moon. We don't own the characters. We're just playing with them for a while. We'll put them back when we're done. Promise.

Running away from the scene she just witnessed, she tried to wipe away the memory from her mind. Arriving at the park, she slowed to contemplate what she'd seen. Sitting down near a fountain she gazed into the clear depths lost in thought. Hearing a male voice call her name, she turned fearing it was Darian. Turning she breathed a sigh of relief to see it was only Takei. As the brunette walked toward her, she was struck with how graceful he was. Not many men could be called that, but Takei was different. He never hurried, just walked along calmly, with his loping stride. Amy was brought out of her musings by the very person she was thinking about. Takei sat beside her for a moment tilting his head toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Amy turned her head away. "Noting, why do you ask?" she replied trying to hide her feelings about what she had seen. Takei guided her face around to his. "Your eyes show your sadness and concern. Perhaps if you tell me we can work out a solution together." Takei said brushing his hand against her cheek. Amy bit her lip, unsure for a moment. Staring into his eyes, she found only honesty and concern coming from him. Making her mind up she turned to Takei. "I was walking home when I saw Serena and Seiya talking. Serena looked upset and I went to go talk to her. But just as I got close, they kissed. And now I'm worried that this will change the entire future." Takei smiled gently and then turned serious. " I knew seiya would go and see her, but I didn't think he'd move that fast." Takei sighed shutting his eyes for a moment. Opening them and turning to Amy, put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Amy. This changes nothing from the past or the future. Everything will turn out the same. Altough since we came back now, it may happen sooner." Amy looked at him confused. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?" she breathed eyes wide. Takei smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. Just trust me. Everything will turn out right." Pulling slightly away Takei bent his head and pressed their lips together. Amy's eyes went wide for a second, their they slowly closed. The kiss was slow and soft. It seemed that time stopped.. Then the kiss ended and reality rushed back to them. Takei smiled and murmured " Why don't you and I get together with Seiya and Serena and talk all of this over at a nice dinner? I'll pick you up at seven." With that he stood and walked away. At the park entrance, he turned and raised his hand, in goodbye. Still dazed Amy touched her lips wonderingly and a thought came to her "All of what?"


	3. The date

****

CHAPTER 3 THE DATE

Promptly at seven the next night Amy's doorbell rang. Amy and Serena did one last cross check. Finding nothing out of place, they went to the door. Opening it both pairs could only stare, stunned at the others appearance. The boys were the first to snap out of their trances. Offering there arms, they escorted the girls to the limo waiting for them. (/she looks beautiful. she's grown up since I last saw her./Taiki thought as they walked) Amy was wearing a pale blue dress that had a strap around the neck and was backless. (/He looks s sophisticated, so mature. I hope that I don't act stupid Amy thought) sneaking in a look at Taiki, before looking back at Serena and Seiya.

They weren't talking either just looking everywhere. (This is so weird. It should feel wrong, but it feels right) Serena fretted over this fast while Seiya stared off into space. (She looks lovely, white is really her color). The boys helped the girls into the limo and they took off for the restaurant. Amy and Serena talked telepathically during the ride as did Taiki and Seiya. Upon arriving at the restaurant reporters surrounded the limo, Taiki and Seiya took care of them. The restaurant was a quiet French place with linen table cloths and crystal glasses. 

As the waiter showed them to their table; Amy sand Serena looked around in awe. As soon as they were seated Seiya and Taiki opened their menus. Amy and Serena looked at each other with uncertainty. Looking up Taiki and Seiya caught the look between them. Smiling they leaned over to help their dates. Once the food was ordered, Amy and Serena excused themselves. In the bathroom they checked their appearances. Turning to Amy, Serena finally voiced her concerns. "Do you think it was right t go on this date? What about Darien? I don' think I should have worn this dress. It's too clingy and shows too much skin and ............... " Serena was cut off as Amy put her hand over Serena's mouth. Amy smiled at her calmly and told her "Yes, it was right you need to see what your feelings for Seiya are. Darien will be fine. The dress is great. White is your color and a strapless dress doesn't show that much skin ok? 

Serena nodded. Checking their appearance one last time, they returned to the table. Their food had already arrived so they sat down to eat. Amy and Serena were pleasantly surprised at how good the French food had tasted. After dinner they went out on the dance floor. Being an uptown restaurant it was all show music. Wrapping their arms around each other the two couples rejoiced wit the music. "Taiki you said we would be talking it all out." All what?" Amy gasped at him confused. Taiki only smiled gently and shook his head. Leaning down he brushed their lips together. Pulling back slightly, he whispered "not tonight" Tomorrow is soon enough." Amy wordlessly nodded hoer head in agreement. The hours slipped by in a blur. 

The door banged open. Two couples entered intertwined and clinging desperately to each other. One couple went off in one direction, while the other went in another door. Slamming the door shut and locking it, the couple separated for a little. "Taiki we shouldn't do this now." Amy whispered trying to put everything into a logical order. "Just tonight, just think of tonight, of now. Tomorrow will come soon enough he whispered walking to her and wrapping her in his arms. 


End file.
